Queen Loki at Disney World
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Taylor and Loki are planning on having a fun day at Disney, but what happens when a certain someone decides to rain on their parade. One shot for my bff.
1. Disney - A Magical Night

**Just a quick note, I wrote this story for my friend Taylor, she is Loki's all wise and powerful Queen so please respect that. **

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Taylor wandered around Cinderellas castle, her deep brown eyes scanning her surroundings in search of someone. A smile formed on her red lips at the sound of foot steps behind her.

"You always try to sneak up on me!" She said as she turned around quickly, her long blond hair swinging with her. A confused expression crossed her face when she saw no one was there.

"And I always succeed." A man said as he grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the cheek, earning a surprised squeal.

"Loki! You're late." She said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Quite fashionably though."

"Shut up." Taylor said, shoving him slightly. "Come on, lets go on some rides."

After going on a couple of rides the couple decided to get a snack. They stopped at a little shop and bought some caramel popcorn.

"Hey I think there is supposed to be a parade or something, we should watch it." Taylor suggested.

They found an open bench and both sat down just as the parade began. They watched the first few minutes of the parade in silence as they ate their popcorn.

Suddenly it began to rain, everyone ran for cover as the rain grew heavier and heavier. Loki and Taylor found shelter from the rain underneath a small awning.

"Crap, looks like your brother is at it again." Taylor said with a roll of her eyes.

"Adoptive brother." Loki said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We are not related."

"Still, can you get him to knock it off? He is literally raining on our parade!"

"That may prove to be difficult, once he's made up his stubborn mind it's hard to change it, but I'll try."

Loki said before stepping back into the rain. He looked up at the sky and began to call out for his brother.

"THOR! WE KNOW ITS YOU, GET DOWN HERE!"

Thor soon became visable as he descended past the cloud level. He looked cross, but Loki looked even crosser.

"Care to explain to me why it is pouring rain on what was supposed to be a cloudless day?"

"You know why brother, why must you waist your time with this wench!?" Thor said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, putting her hands on her hips. "The "wench" is standing right here!"

"Please Loki, do not waste your time with her, return home to Asgard with me!" Thor pleaded, ignoring Taylor's previous comment.

"I am not wasting my time Thor. I know you do not approve but I actually find her company quite enjoyable." Loki said in an even voice.

"I thought midgardians were below you." Thor stated, the anger seething from his voice.

"Most are, but not this one." Loki stated.

"Thank you sweetie." Taylor said, offering him a smirk before she continued eating their popcorn.

"Furthermore I believe you are not giving her a fair chance." Loki said.

"What do you mean?" Thor questioned.

"You assume that just because she spends time with me she must be bad news." Loki started, still completely calm. "However, that is not the case. She believes there is good in me, no matter how small it may be, and even if I myself do not see it. Would it not make more sense for you to encourage our involvement?"

Thor took a moment to think about this before replying. "Fine brother, I suppose you could be right, I shall heed your request."

"My what?" Loki asked in confusion.

"I will spend the day with you so that I may get to know this wen... um tailor better."

"No I never said that and actually this was a date..." Loki said, putting a hand to his head in complete exasperation.

"It's ok babe." Taylor said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "At least it won't be raining anymore!"

"And I suppose we can just buy a bunch of food to shut him up..." Loki suggested.

Loki and Taylor continued with their plans as Thor trailed behind them munching on a Turkey leg that Taylor bought for him.

"Mmmmm Turkey leg, I like it!" He said between bites.

Loki, extremely embarrassed by his brothers antics, did a face palm. Of course this made Taylor burst into laughter, it was rare for her to see Loki like this and when she did it was just too funny. Loki glared at her before giving her a playful shove, then they continued to walk towards Space Mountain.

They left Thor on a bench with his Turkey leg, while the two of them got in line. They didn't have to wait more than 5 minutes because Loki snuck them to the front of the line.

Once they had finished with the ride they headed back to the bench where Thor was waiting for them.

"What's wrong Thor?" Taylor asked, seeing his sad expression.

"I'm not sad, just, I finished my turkey leg."

Taylor rolled her eyes and Loki gave her a knowing smirk.

"Want me to buy you a funnel cake?" She asked.

"Yes!" Thor replied.

Thor happily ate his funnel cake as Taylor went into a different shop and made another purchase.

"What is that?" Loki asked as he looked at the dish she was carrying.

"Ice cream." She replied. "I got it for us to share!"

"THIS CAKE OF FUNNEL IS MOST ENJOYABLE! I APPROVE." Thor said with a huge powder sugar covered smile.

"Glad you like it." Taylor said as she lead Loki to a different umbrella covered table, she didn't feel like sitting with Thor.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Loki asked.

"You'll see." Taylor replied with a smirk.

Loki and Thor both jumped as the first firework was shot into the sky, but after the initial shock they were both able to enjoy the show.

Taylor snuck her hand into Loki's and was happy when he did not protest. She decided to be even more bold and rest her head on his shoulder, which he also allowed.

It was a magical night.

* * *

**I love you Taylor!**


	2. A Romantic Night In Paris

**Surprise! I wrote more!**

* * *

Paris is amazing, especially at night.

Me and Loki walked around the town together in a comfortable silence. Of course I had my camera with me so that i could take pictures of everything that we saw.

When we made it to the Eiffel Tower the sun was just beginning to set. We sat down on a small bench and ate some chocolate eclairs that Loki "borrowed" from a small bakery. I was getting used to Loki's constant tricks and they rarely bothered me.

We sat in silence, I looked over at him and smiled to myself. His face looked relaxed, like he was enjoying himself.

Everything around us was so beautiful, but especially the Eiffel tower which was covered in twinkling lights.

"Wow this is amazing!" I said, breaking the silence. "How did you set this whole thing up?"

"Well Stark lent me his jet and the use of his mansion here."

"You stole his keys didn't you?" I asked, I knew both him and Tony well enough to realize that was a lie.

"Borrowed, I will give them back eventually!" Loki defended himself.

I glared at him for a moment, I really didn't care that he stole it from Tony, I just liked giving him a hard time.

"Is that a new dress?" He asked, changing the subject.

I looked down at my new green and black dress that I had bought just for this occasion and smirked.

"Yeah it's new, I bought it using Tony 's credit card."

"Ah, whose stealing now?"

"I believe it's called borrowing!" I replied, remembering what he had said earlier. "Anyways, do you like it?"

"Yes it is quite becoming, you look ravishing." He replied, the corner of his mouth quirking into a slight smirk.

"Thanks" I said, my cheeks becoming slightly flushed. I love it when he speaks so eloquently.

"I'm not sure if I have ever seen you wear a dress before..." He said after looking me up and down once more.

I laughed because it was true, I wasn't a girly girl, I much prefered to wear shorts and a t-shirt.

Loki looked at me quizzically, wondering what was so funny about his previous statement.

"Sorry, it's just so true it made me laugh. I guess I'm just not that kind of girl!"

"Well whatever type of girl you are, I like her."


	3. Forbidden Love

**Since Dappledwing asked so nicely I decided to post another chapter! Hope you like it! **

* * *

Taylor was at SHIELD headquarters filling out her report from a recent mission she had been on.

"Excuse me Agent." Taylor turned around and saw that it was none other than Director Fury who had spoken to her. "I need to speak with you in my office."

Nervously Taylor followed Fury to his large office which was located on the 38th floor.

"Agent, are you aware of SHIELDS regulations on dating ex-supervillans?" Fury asked her, breaking the agonizing silence.

"I, did not realize there was a policy on that..." Taylor replied slowly, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"There's no need to beat around the bush, we've had you under surveillance for sometime now and we know about your currant involvement with Loki." Fury stated.

"Excuse me!?" Taylor said, slightly in shock. "Why do you have me under surveillance!?"

"You often work closely with the Avengers, and you're one of our top ranking agents. We needed to make sure we could trust you. As long as Loki is an active threat you have to cease all communications with him."

"Yeah, sure." Taylor muttered in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Agent, you have to take this seriously!"

"Ok, I will." Taylor said in a flat tone of voice. Before getting up and leaving the office without another word.

She had no intentions of simply cutting him off, she was however going to have to be very careful.

Taylor walked quickly after leaving SHIELD headquarters, she wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to run, but before she got very far she noticed a suspicious figure hanging around the building.

Walking up to the suspicious person she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards a nearby ally.

"What did I say about meeting me at work!?" Taylor hissed angrily.

"How did you even know it was me?" Loki asked, transforming out of his disguise.

"I always know it's you." Taylor replied with a roll of her eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to visit my girlfriend?" He asked.

"At work? Yes."

"I thought maybe we could walk to the park and have a picnic." He said, holding up a large basket.

Crossing her arms Taylor gave him a suspicious look. "Have a picnic? Where did you even get that from?"

"I may or may not have grabbed it off of a picnic table on my way here..."

"Loki!"

"It was unattended!" He defended himself. "And there's a pie inside!"

"Look." Taylor said calmly. "Apparently SHIELD has me under surveillance so unless I want to loose my level 6 clearance, I have to go." After saying that she walked away, not waiting for a response.

* * *

The next day at SHIELD headquarters Taylor was walking towards forensics to check on some samples she had sent in for analysis. The hallway was oddly quiet.

"Hello darling."

At the sound of that familiar voice Taylor quickly turned around and saw Loki casually leaning against the wall.

"You're going to get me fired! Or sent to prison!" Taylor yelled, now that they were standing in the safety of a nearby janitors closet.

"I came because I must tell you something quite urgent." Loki said calmly. "Odin has decreed that we must marry..."

Taylor stood silently with a shocked expression on her face.

"Taylor?" Loki said with concern.

Her eyes filled with anger as her hand shot up and smacked Loki across the face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She yelled.

"Yes..." Loki said quietly, putting his hands up incase she decided to hit him again.

"Why?" Taylor asked. "Not that I'm against it, I'm just wondering why he would do that."

"Well I originally had a marriage arranged for me that was broken off, twice, because of my faked deaths." Loki began to explain.

"I have no wish to marry her but Odin is quite insistent on my being wed, he seems to think having a wife will put a stop to my mischief. After arguing with him at great length he agreed to me choosing my own wife, as long as I did so within a year."

"And you want me?" Taylor asked with uncertainty.

"Of course." Loki replied. "So, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Taylor said at once. "But we have to be careful to keep it a secret from SHIELD."


End file.
